


The Pawful Truth

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cat, Cats, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Living Together, Lots of Cats, M/M, all the cats, happy!Derek, punny names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles calls Derek to tell him that he adopted yet another cat... actually, scratch that. He adopted four.<br/>or: the one where Stiles and Derek are happy and there are way too many punny cat names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pawful Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



”Guess what!” Stiles yelled happily over the phone. Derek sighed loudly but couldn’t keep a smile from forming on his lips. Stiles’ moods were always very infectious. “Please tell me you didn’t adopt another cat…” Derek said, half kidding but also kind of serious. 

“I… uh. Surprise!” Stiles said. At least he sounded sheepish. Derek sighed again. 

“How many is it this time, Stiles?” he asked. His voice sounded resigned, if he was being honest. 

“God, don’t sound like that! Cats are wonderful creatures and they will only bring joy to our lives!” Stiles protested. Derek noted that he hadn’t answered the question. That probably meant that he had adopted a bunch of cats. 

“Cats are assholes, Stiles, and you know it.” Derek settled on answering. This time it was Stiles’ turn to sigh. “Well, yes. But! But they are also awesome.” Stiles insisted. Derek kind of had to agree. They might be assholes, but they were also cuddly when they wanted to, and they always found the craziest places to sleep, giving Derek a good laugh.

When Stiles had adopted their first two cats - Chewbaccat, a brown cat with a black paw, and Lucipurr, an orange cat with the most gorgeous yellow eyes - they had gone out and bought everything they might need as cat-owners: food, bowls, toys, and different cat-furniture they could scratch and climb on. Of course they bought some cat beds too. But did they ever use the beds? No. The first night, Stiles had had a craving for chocolate in the middle of the night and he had woken up Derek just to show him Lucipurr sleeping in a pan out on the stove. It was funny at first, until they remembered that the pan was dirty since they had been too lazy to clean it up after dinner.

They had spent 2 hours trying to clean the cat. They had gotten a bunch of scratch marks in the progress.

“Okay, hit me. How many this time?” Derek asked Stiles after coming back to real life. He tended to get lost in memories, which was really annoying at times.  
“Uh, fukcr.” Stiles mumbled. “Come again?” Derek wasn’t really able to understand what Stiles was saying.

“Four.” Stiles repeated. Derek gaped. “Four cats, Stiles? Seriously? We already have 6!”

“But they’re so cute! And they needed a home.” Stiles defended himself.

In reality, this wasn’t really Stiles’ fault. It was Scott’s. Ever since he had become an animal doctor, he had found a bunch of animals that had no home. The first time, he tried to guilt Derek into taking a dog, but Derek had said no, even though it had been difficult (Scott’s puppy eyes were really good). Then, a few days later, Stiles had come home with Lucipurr and Chewbaccat. That’s when it started.

Half a year later, they had 4 more cats. Santa Claws, the biggest one. It was fat and lazy, but also the most cuddly one. It was black with a grey tail. Then there was Catsanova. He looked like a tiny tiger. Mr. Meowgi was the oldest of the cats, around 6 years old or something. Mostly, Mr. Meowgi just lay in a sunshine, licking sun and purring. Their last cat was Neil Catrick Harris. He was probably the most antisocial of them all, but he was also the most creative about where he slept.

“Yes, and now we have 10. That’s my favorite number anyway.” Stiles told Derek, and Derek could practically hear the smirk in his voice. “No Stiles, your favorite number is 24.” Derek corrected Stiles. “God, yes. Silly me. 24 is my lucky number and therefore -“ Stiles started but Derek interrupted him quickly - “No Stiles! We will not get 24 cats. 9 is more than enough.”

They hung up after a couple of minutes. Derek began cooking dinner - lasagna and garlic bread, simple but delicious.

After an hour, Stiles got home. He joined Derek in the kitchen and kissed his cheek.

“So, where are they?” Derek asked after looking around and seeing that there were no cats other than the 6 they already had. 

“Oh Scott is just finishing checking up on them.” Stiles informed him. “That leaves us just enough tiem to figure out names for them!” Stiles grinned. Derek nodded. “Any suggestions?” he asked.

“yeah, of course. I have plenty of ideas!” Stiles smirked. “this time, there are 3 girls and 1 boy. We’ll finally get some female influence in the house!” Stiles joked.  
“Anyway, I was thinking Purrmione Granger for one of the girls. She’s still a little kitty, but with big and fluffy brown fur! What do you say?” Stiles asked him. “Fine by me.” Derek smiled. He placed a chaste kiss to Stiles’ lips. 

“And then for the other girl, a white kitty with 2 orange paws and a black paw, I think Effie Trincat would be fitting.” Stiles proposed. Again, Derek nodded. “Then the last girl, she kind of looks like a little mini cheetah. Meowly Cyrus. That okay with you?” Stiles asked. “yeah. Where do you get all these crazy names from?” Derek asked, amused.

Stiles smirked at him. “Well, theres this awesome place called Tumblr, plus I have my imagination. It’s the purrfect mix!” he joked. “Anyway, the last one, an all-black boy, I was thinking Flufftimus Prime. He is so fluffy! You’re going to die.”

“That sounds good. Just to recap everything; we’ll have 10 cats. Chewbaccat, Lucipurr, Flufftimus Prime, Purrmione Granger, Meowly Cyrus, Mr. Meowgi, Catsanova, Effie Trincat, Santa Claws and Neil Catrick Harris.” Derek said. 

“yeah. God, it sound ridiculous listed up like that.” Stiles admitted. Derek nodded. “I agree. But then again, why not? At least we have fun with it.” He laughed. He grabbed around Stiles’ waist and pulled him closer. “This is just one of the many reasons I love you.” He told him before capturing his lips in a soft kiss.  
A knock on their door interrupted them. “That must be Scott!” Stiles ran to the door and opened it. A wall of sound met them. Meows and tiny screams filled the room, and the tell-tale sound of claws meeting wooden floor. Derek couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the 4 cats joining their other cats in the living room, with a laughing and clearly happy Stiles following after.

This was a good life, he thought to himself as he joined them, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Every pun in this fic was 100% intended. Yes, I have way too many punny cat names. Yes, I know I'm an awful human being. No, I'm not sorry.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! It was fun writing it :)  
> Feel free to leave a comment telling me what you thought! :D
> 
> UHH AND TELL ME WHAT YOUR FAVORITE PUNNY CAT NAME WAS


End file.
